vektor
by Kuroi Onee-san
Summary: Sayangnya aku harus menjaga diriku denganmu, aku harus berlawanan denganmu agar perasaanku tidak meluap. Kenapa? Karena aku mencintaimu namun tidak ingin segalanya berakhir.—Luka/Miku onesided, fluffy-angst oneshot.


**Rating. **Teen/PG-15

**Disclaimer. **VOCALOID milik Yamaha, Crypton Media dan segala penciptanya. Ide tentang judul, vektor, adalah berkat ujian kenaikan kelas, abaikan saja.

**Genre. **Friendship/Drama

**Pairing.** Luka/Miku dengan sentuhan fluffy-angst #ngaco

**Warning. **shoujo-ai, maybe OOC.

**Summary. **Sayangnya aku harus menjaga diriku denganmu, aku harus berlawanan denganmu agar perasaanku tidak meluap. Kenapa? Karena aku mencintaimu namun tidak ingin segalanya berakhir.—Luka/Miku onesided, fluffy-angst oneshot.

**A/N.**

Hyahoo~ ini baru aja jalan hari kedua UKK udah ada ide buat fanfic baru. Ide ini muncul tiba-tiba dan sebagai author yang haus review langsung buat /oke jangan ditiru. Saya wb banget untuk nulisin notes jadi...sekian deh.** Akhir kata, enjoy dan saya tunggu reviewnya!**

* * *

**vektor**

2012 (c) Kuroi-Oneesan

* * *

[**C**osinus]

Tidak ada hari di mana Megurine Luka dan Hatsune Miku dari kelas 1-1 Yamaha High itu bersilat lidah. Ada saja hal mulai dari yang sepele sampai yang lumayan hebat mereka debatkan. Pernah sampai mereka berlarian di lorong, saling menjambak rambut satu sama lain. Mereka memang beda persepsi dan itulah yang membuat mereka selalu saja berkelit.

Megurine Luka adalah gadis bersurai merah muda panjang yang jago bermain basket, karena tingginya, ia terlihat menonjol di antara teman-temannya. Sementara Hatsune Miku hanyalah gadis bersurai hijau-kebiruan, bedanya dengan Luka, Miku adalah gadis yang handal di Matematika dan bidang dalam kelas lain.

"Si Luka itu nyebelin!" Miku berpangku tangan seraya memasang wajah cemberut, sorotnya ia taruh tajam ke arah iris biru laut milik Luka. Di sekitarnya ada beberapa orang seperti anak kelas lain yang akrab dengan mereka yaitu IA, si ketua klub kempo Kagamine Rin, si ahli akting Matsuba Lily dan orang yang selalu dianggap mereka sesepuh yaitu Kasane Teto, juga tak ketinggalan ada diri Luka yang tengah asyik dengan _headset_-nya tengah duduk di kantin. Lagu bertitel _Just Be Friends _mengalun di dalam aliran saraf Luka dengan suara yang lumayan kecil sehingga ia dapat mendengar pembicaraan teman-teman sekelasnya itu di kantin.

"Hahaha, kalian _mah_ berantem melulu!" Teto mengusap-usap kepala Miku. "Oh ya, sebentar lagi kita ada festival olahraga ya?"

"Oho~ jadi kita bakal sekelompok sama senior kan, eh, M-i-k-u? Aku tahu kalau _dia _itu di kelas yang dapat undian dengan kelas kita." ada aksentuasi di kalimat ucapan Lily tersebut. "Aku tahu kau selalu saja mengidamkan oh-Kaito-senpai ada di sebelahmu~ atau berlari untukmu~"

Mendengar itu Luka refleks mematikan lagunya, melihat ke arah Miku yang tersipu dengan sedikit rona merah di wajahnya.

"Kaito-senpai lagi?" seru Luka dengan nada datar. "Kau mau modus?"

"Aku tidak mau mendengar kalimat itu dari mulutmu, Luka!" Miku mendecak. "Kau juga kan, Rin! Kau pasti iri Len-senpai ada di pihak kelasnya IA."

Rin mengetok pelan kepala Miku, sang gadis itu hanya bisa mengerang sakit. "Jaga mulutmu, Miku!"

Beginilah obrolan gadis-gadis remaja dikala senggang mereka, senior yang menjadi dambaan mereka namanya hanya bisa diucap semata, alih-alih diraih namun tidak bisa. Pembicaraan terus bergulir, namun Luka membawa dirinya sendiri untuk pergi dengan headset terpasang dan tatapan terpasang tinggi.

"Aku pulang duluan," ucapnya seraya berlalu.

"Pulang juga kau, _baka!_"

Setelah sedikit sahut-sahutan '_baka' _dengan Miku, Luka pun pergi. Kala itu IA sedang memakan kentang goreng yang ia beli dan memperhatikan kedua entah-sahabat-entah-rival-itu berinteraksi. Sadar di sana sesuatu yang seketika membuat IA terdiam sejenak.

(_Sorot kesepian yang dimiliki warna biru laut itu—_)

"Luka kenapa?" tanya IA melihat sang gadis tinggi itu pergi.

"Biarkan saja~ ia pasti ingin menyendiri lagi. Dia memang begitu." Miku bertopang dagu. Pembicaraan masih berlanjut, mulai berubah alur ke materi pelajaran.

x x x

[**S**inus]

"Kaito lagi, Kaito _itu _lagi!"

Luka menghela nafas panjang seraya membawa kakinya berjalan menyusuri sisi sungai kota yang saat itu sepi. Helaian bunga sakura penanda musim semi sudah di ambang harinya sayang hembusan angin semilir serasa menusuk hatinya, menandakan sepi harinya itu.

"Kaito—terus saja Kaito!"

Iris biru lautnya terus memperhatikan sepatunya yang berada di atas aspal rapi. Apa yang ada di kepalanya adalah perasaan geram, apa yang ada di hatinya adalah api menyala temaram, apa yang ada di matanya adalah cahaya kelam. Asa yang telah putus yang ia punya, selalu, selalu saja begitu. Tidak di rasanya semakin lama semuanya menjadi menyakitkan sampai paru-parunya ikutan kering kesulitan menggapai udara bebas.

(_Aku tidak menangis—tidak akan._)

Sesekali di tatapnya langit. Langit biru, langit yang memiliki warna semu. Langit yang cerah, berbeda dengan suasana hatinya yang perlahan menghitam dan ditelan sempurna oleh gelap. Hati manusia memang rapuh, samasekali tidak memiliki tulang. Surai Luka melambai pelan ketika angin menerpa ke arahnya. Luka membiarkan angin itu melewatinya sesuai irama, seraya menyibakkan rambut panjang berwarna merah mudanya itu dan mengambil _headset_ dari telinganya. Menghela nafas pendek dan berhenti, ia mengambil _handphone_ dan memeriksa lagu yang hendak ia mainkan berikutnya.

Now playing: _Connect – ClariS_

Alunan musik terus berjalan seiring detik melangkah. Namun langkah Luka sendiri terhenti, sedaritadi makin lama memelan. Awan padahal sudah memenuhi iris biru lautnya, lukanya sudah tidak tertahan lagi. Menangis bukanlah suatu jalan keluar, ia tahu itu. Menitikkan air mata adalah percuma, selain menguras energi, keesokan harinya ia pasti akan diejek habis-habisan oleh Miku. Tatkala menemukan penyelesaian dari masalah yang makin menyayat mentalnya, Luka terus berjalan lalu.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan menyatakannya. Tidak. Akan. Pernah." Luka bergumam. "Karena itu percu—"

"—Kau menyukai Miku, Luka?"

_Tap._

Hampir saja jantung Luka keluar dari tempatnya mendengar suara IA tepat di belakangnya. Gadis yang Luka baru saja sadari ada di dekatnya ternyata telah mengikutinya daritadi. Tersenyum penuh makna ke arahnya, gadis yang memiliki surai keperakan yang dikepang satu itu memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, tanda polos walau telah menangkapnya basah telah berkeluh kesah di tengah jalan.

"K-K-K-Kau mendengarku, I-I-I..."

"Tenanglah, Luka." IA tidak bisa membantu selain tertawa kecil mendengar sang gadis yang lebih tinggi tergagap. "Bagaimana kalau kita ngobrol sambil minum?"

x x x

[**C**osecan]

Menepi di pelataran toko 24 jam sekitar rumah Luka, akhirnya Luka bisa menarik (sedikit) udara penuh lega dengan berbicara dengan IA. Gadis itu tidak bertanya macam-macam setelah mereka berdua menemukan tempat untuk berbicara empat mata dengan beberapa minuman atas anjurannya. IA membeli teh susu sementara Luka membeli sekaleng kopi. IA membiarkan begitu saja Luka berbicara, tidak menyela, tidak melakukan apapun untuk menghentikan arus perkataan yang begitu saja keluar bagaikan bendungan retak. Segalanya tentang Miku, dan alasan kenapa ia menyukai Miku.

Ya, Megurine Luka jatuh hati pada rivalnya sendiri, Hatsune Miku. Luka selalu menyebutnya bahwa, ia merasakan perasaan aneh setiap ada bersama Miku. Dirinya sangat suka melihat wajah cemberut Miku ketika ia mengomel—karena menurutnya itu lucu—sehingga ia kerap kali memancing emosi gadis yang lebih pendek itu dan sampai berantem adalah kebiasaan mereka. Perasaan itu Luka sadari baru-baru ini, setelah berjalan satu setengah semester mereka bersama dalam satu kelas.

"Lakukanlah apa yang menurutmu membuat hatimu lega, Luka." IA baru kali ini memotong cerita Luka. "Melihat dari kejauhan orang yang kau sukai, padahal mereka begitu dekat namun kau tidak bisa menyentuhnya—adalah hal yang menyakitkan. Semakin lama kau pendam, semakin kau akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri."

Luka terus menggeram dengan suara rendah, tangannya mengepal. Ingin membunuh orang saja rasanya bila kau cemburu, bukan? Itulah hal klasik yang diderita oleh para remaja yang mengidap penyakit hati. Kalimat IA barusan sangat menggambarkan suasana dirinya saat ini—benar, memang benar adanya.

(—_itulah hati Megurine Luka sebenarnya._)

"Tapi IA, semua akan berakhir bila kau bilang itu padanya, bukan? _Semuanya_."

"Ada banyak kemungkinan, Luka. Miku bisa saja membencimu dan membuangmu jauh atau dia malah bersimpati padamu namun tidak melakukan apapun," tukas IA, menyaingi nada bicara Luka yang sedikit melemah dari awalannya.

"—tidak." Luka menggeleng berulang kali, sampai ia berkuasa untuk sedikit mendorong IA dari hadapannya. "Kau tidak tahu apapun!"

_Bruk._

IA terjatuh dari kakinya ke kerasnya aspal jalanan, menghampar dan berlutut. Ekspresi Luka memudar, lain kata ekspresi IA yang tidak berubah sedikitpun—kaku menyembunyikan beribu ekspresi yang terlalu lelah untuk ia keluarkan. Violet menatap biru dengan dalam, tidak ada satupun kekesalan atau keterpaksaan di lautan ungu itu. Luka menjadi iba sesaat.

"Maafkan aku, Luka. Aku memang bukan teman yang baik."

x x x

[**C**otangent]

_Kontraksi. _

Relaksasi.

Kontraksi.

Di ulang lagi, di ulang sekali lagi.

_Kontraksi—_

Sudah seminggu semenjak hari itu, dan Luka hanya menjauh dari pandangan Miku juga teman-teman sekelasnya. Entah waktunya ia habiskan untuk ke kantin atau minggir dan bermain gitar di tempat favoritnya, atap sekolah. Memetik senar, memindahkan jari ke beberapa kunci yang ia hafal, memainkan lagu yang pernah ia dengar—itulah kegiatannya untuk kabur dari semua itu.

Namun, sampai kapan ia harus menarik diri? Sampai kapan ia harus menyembunyikan dirinya dari sentuhan luar?

Angin semilir musim semi menyambutnya lagi, masih dengan sepi yang dibawanya. Angin itu ada, menemani sang Megurine lagi dan lagi. Angin itu tetap di sana dengan irama teratur, tidak berkenan meninggalkan sosok pemilik surai merah muda itu. Angin itu berhembus keras ketika menampar dahan-dahan pohon Sakura dan akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Luka. Angin kali ini sedikit berbeda, ada sedikit bau air di dalamnya.

_Sebentar lagi hujan akan turun, ya?_

Dengan pikiran itupun Luka beranjak kembali ke kelasnya, mengambil semua barangnya, menghentikan kegiatan main gitarnya sore ini dan pulang tapi—

(_Di kelas itu, Miku ada di sana, sendiri_.)

—Hatsune Miku? Sedang apa dia disini?

Di luar jendela, perlahan awan mulai meringis, melontarkan bunyi-bunyi gemerisik halilintar beserta cahaya yang menemani gaungnya. Iris biru laut itu menatap sang gadis berambut toska diikat dua itu tengah ada di mejanya, memegang beberapa lembar kertas. Implikasi, oh, sepertinya Matematika. Luka menaruh gitarnya sebelum akhirnya mengambil _case-_nya di loker belakang kelas. Tak ada satupun kalimat, bahkan huruf yang melayang di udara mereka. Kelas itu begitu konstan keadaannya.

"Hei, Luka," terdengarlah suara itu, suara Miku yang ternyata sudah tepat di belakangnya. "Kenapa sih, kau menjauh melulu!"

Miku memasang wajah cemberut dan berkacak pinggang sebelum akhirnya Luka menoleh ke arahnya. Gadis yang lebih pendek dari Luka itu hanya memiringkan kepalanya, melihat Luka yang sudah menoleh namun tak kunjung bersua juga.

"Jawab. Aku lagi nggak ngomong sama _patung_." terdengar aksentuasi di kata-kata terakhirnya.

Luka mengabaikan sudah _guitar case_-nya dan berpaling, berdiri tepat di depan Miku, mereka hanya berjarak beberapa senti. Biru laut menatap dalam, sementara hijau toska membalas cahaya dengan sorot penuh tanya.

Gadis itu menghela nafas, "Kau pasti tidak akan mau mendengar alasannya,"

"Apa? Kau ingin membunuhku? Itu sudah bi—"

"Tidak. **Aku mencintaimu!**"

_Brak,_

Kertas-kertas yang dipegang Miku tak kuasa terjatuh ke lantai. Memberikan suara pada kelas, berserakan tanpa arah, begitu saja tidak diindahkan pelakunya. Reaksi Miku sudah seperti yang diduga Luka, dia pasti kaget, dia pasti_ speechless_, dia pasti diam, dia pasti menolak dan pergi. Megurine Luka membalas reaksi pernyataannya tersebut dengan senyum.

(_Karena hati ini sudah tidak bisa ia tahan._)

"Aku bodoh, eh? Hubungan ini...aneh...kan? Ah, ahaha..."

Tak ada jawaban, tak ada anggapan, tak ada argumen.

"Su, sudah ya Miku, aku pulang duluan!"

Luka pun mengambil langkah seribu dan membuka pintu kelas, menyongsong lorong dan menuruni tangga secepat yang ia bisa, melupakan tas dan gitar yang merupakan temannya di kala sepi.

"Lu—Luka, tunggu! Luka!"

x x x

[**S**ecan]

Hujan, ternyata hujan itu begitu menyakitkan.

Sesaat Luka menapakkan kaki keluar sekolah, rintik air tetesan air mata awan sudah menyambutnya, senada dengan cairan bening yang keluar dari matanya. Luka menyukai hujan, sayang tak diketahuinya hujan sebegitu menyakitkan itu di kulitnya. Perasaannya bagai meluruh pelan ketika ia masih mencoba berlari, entah kemana, tidak tahu akan ke arah mana ia terus berpacu. Menjauhi sekolah, terutama menjauh dari Miku adalah prioritasnya.

Perlahan nafasnya terputus dan kakinya pun berhenti, sementara hujan semakin deras menimpanya.

_Aku—mengatakannya._

_Aku baru saja..._

_Aku—_

"Luka? Kaukah itu?"

Langkah cepat di genangan air yang basah, sosok hangat dengan payung merah dipegangnya—dia adalah IA. Menatap iba Luka walaupun Luka sudah melemparnya ke tanah hari itu.

"Kau mengatakannya, kan?"

Luka hanya mengangguk.

"Syukurlah."

Luka berusaha menyembunyikan air matanya dengan hujan, namun IA yakin bahwa Luka tengah menangis sejadi-jadinya sekarang. Hendak dirinya memayungi dan membawa Luka ke suatu tempat lain, ketika suara cipratan air yang lumayan keras menghentikannya. Gadis bergelas violet itu melirik sedikit, menemukan gadis bersurai hijau toska tengah berusaha berlari mendekati arah gadis bersurai merah muda itu. IA pun meninggalkan Luka, tidak terlalu jauh—hanya untuk memberikan mereka waktu. Menyuarakan dengan kecil kata-kata 'semoga berhasil' di telinga Luka sebelum akhirnya berlalu.

"Luka—kubilang tunggu!"

Luka tidak menjawab, irisnya menatap kosong figur gadis yang dicintainya itu, yang wajahnya tengah memerah akibat berlari. Seragam gadis itu juga basah kuyup, tidak berbeda dengan Luka.

"Maaf—" Luka benci kata-kata itu. Sangat membencinya. "—Aku tidak bisa membalasmu,"

(_Namun, bibir Miku masih terbuka—_)

"_Luka, aku..."_

_._

_._

_._

**[End]**


End file.
